


Fell in Love

by Blue Dusk (obiwankenboneme)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/Blue%20Dusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hc: Star-lord plays music for his bae, maybe headphones over her belly while bae is pregnant to "educate" their baby's ears to the great music of his planet~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So shout out to one of my favorite blogs for the headcanon! I really loved writing this, and I thought it was super cute.

“Peter, what are you doing?”

Rubbing at your eyes, you try to focus as you make out the shape of your boyfriend in the near darkness of his room. Ever since you had gotten pregnant, Peter had become some kind of night owl; you would be woken up at ungodly hours of the night to find him talking to himself, or even worse, doing whatever the hell he’s doing now. A shiver runs up your spine when your shirt is tossed up, and you frown.

“Peter-“

“I’m playing the baby music. Hush,” he whispers to you, waving a hand at your face.

“The baby is the size of a peanut, Peter, there’s nothing to play music _to_.”

He grumbles, placing his headphones on your stomach anyway. “That means absolutely nothing, Y/N. This baby is going to be cultured by the time it comes out of you. It’s gonna be singing and dancing when it happens.”

You roll your eyes, your head falling back onto the pillows as Peter turns up the music a little and sets the Walkman aside. The smooth melody of “I’m Not in Love” beginning to play. Within minutes, you’re passed out, Peter staring at you lovingly from where his head rests on your hip.

* * *

“If you’re not into yoga…If you have half a brain…”

You sing along to the song that’s playing from the stereo in the Milano, a smile on your face. Your son kicks gently against your stomach, making you gasp. Peter was off on a mission with the others at the moment, but you were desperate for him to get back as soon as possible. Rewinding the tape, you dance around slowly, jumping out of your skin when arms wrap around your waist.

“If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape,” Peter croons in your ear, making you laugh.

The kicking starts again, and you grab his hands, placing them on your stomach. His breath hitches as the kicks continue, a smile growing on his face that you feel on your ear. Peter moves around you slowly, kneeling and pressing his cheek to your stomach.

“Hey there kiddo, you’ve got quite the feet there. You’re gonna be one hell of a dancer when you get out of your mother,” Peter praises. There are three quick kicks in response, and you huff, causing Peter to glance up at you.

“He loves that song, and it’s really giving me a backache. Kicking me around like I’m a damn soccer ball.” Peter chuckles, standing after whispering something to your son.

He clicks through the songs on the tape before coming back over to you. His arms wrap around you, careful of your bump, as his forehead presses against yours. “Fooled around and fell in love” starts playing, and you smile as you hear the familiar tune. Peter murmurs the words to you, making your heart skip a beat.

“I love you.”

Peter smiles, placing a kiss to your lips. “I love you too.”


End file.
